In tape dispensers of the type generally described, it is possible to apply an adhesive coated strip, namely the tape, directly to a substrate, such as a sheet of paper, by, for example, driving the aforementioned mechanism or drawing the dispenser over the paper or other substrate, thereby enabling the tape to be withdrawn from an opening in the cassette or cartridge and to be drawn off the roll therein. The cassette is replaceable and thus enables a fresh loaded cassette to be inserted into the dispenser without handling of the roll or manipulating a free end of the adhesive coated tape.
The cassette can be inserted into the dispenser and, in the past, the cassette has been relatively complex, requiring a spring loaded swingable lever to maintain the position of the tape. Upon insertion of the replacement cassette into the dispenser, the lever must be swung to render the device effective to deliver the tape. In some instances, the cassette also must be provided with transport or delivery wheels for advancing the adhesive tape.
German Patent Document DE-A 32 16 258 describes a hand-held device for the purposes described in which a replaceable cassette is provided with a supply spool or roll for a decorative tape and the cassette can be inserted into this dispenser. This cassette also can be considered to have a rather complex construction since it requires a rotatable bracing stirrup to be integrated therein and also includes the drive wheels.